Once upon a Maleficent
by Beasty-Pirate
Summary: In the Town of Storybrook Roxanne Moore ( Maleficent) the news paper writer, has been challenged by Matthew Wingdram (Diaval) to take a break and explore the outside. Aided by Henry Mills, an unenthusiastic Roxanne discovers the similarities between Henrys book characters and themselves especially when she bumps into Lisa Fanning (Aurora) but will Roxanne believe she is Maleficent?
1. a Coffee, a book and a pet rescuer

**_A/N I want to thank everybody for coming across this story, I particularly enjoy crossovers, please, if possible point out any mistakes or places I can improve. And if anyone has any ideas, please feel free to share. I'd reallyl appreciate a review on how to improve, if you have anything :) enjoy the chapter! xx_**

* * *

_'Also, I believe we all are amazed to the fact we have a visitor to Storybrook, Emma Swann, who made her appearance here three days ago. May I thank everybody for their generosity in Welcoming Ms Swann. Plus...'_

I pause leaving my pen hovering above the paper, letting my shoulders loosen as I relax, re-reading the fifth paragraph. Biting my lip softly, I raise the coffee to my mouth, blowing gently without taking my eyes of the writing.

"Roxy?"

_Oh no._ I thought, not looking up. I could recognize that voice anywhere. I was invisible yes, he could not see me. _Yeah right of course he can, you're sitting right there! _I argued to myself. I let his statement go unnoticed, sipping the hot coffee that burned my throat, forcing me to slam the cup back on the table "Damn!" I murmured, my voice hoarse after the unpleasant burning.

"Roxanne!"

_Shit._ I rolled my eyes deciding to look up at the young man that stood at the entrance of Granny's coffee shop. "Matthew," I acknowledged with a slight nod. Matthew Wingdram owned the pub on the corner of the street and had never failed to ask me if I would enjoy a beer, often I declined. Matthew's hair resembled raven feathers in a way, silkily, midnight black, elegant yet scruffy after being about in the wind. His pale skin was like moonlight reflecting off snow, that brought out his dark mysterious black eyes. There was an odd scar just circling around his right eye. He was a very smiley person, I didn't have to look his way to tell he was smiling. Now, he was accompanied with a small boy. I pursed my lips tightly, Matthew knew I was no good around children, Especially annoying, young brats who think life is one big story. Which, in truth was this little boy before me, I recognized as Henry. I often saw the boy chatting endlessly with Ruby, who served my coffee, about how everyone is really story characters. I had made a note to avoid him from then on, after all I had enough to concentrate with on the newspaper reports.

" Roxanne, I want you to meet someone, Henry Mills, Henry this is Roxanne Moore" Matthew announced cheerfully, taking the seat opposite me, accompanied by the kid with untidy brown hair and striped jumper.

" Hi," the kid, Henry, smiled gently to me, a smile I did not, and would not return. I resumed my gaze to my work adding a few more lines. "I was wondering Roxy..."

"No, Whatever it is, no. Im really 'really' busy right now, can't you see?" I look up at him impatiently, to find he was reading my past article on 'Mr Gold's Pawn Shop, items wanted'.

"Ms Moore, you write articles for other people and about things people Don't want to know. You live of extremely strong coffee, I can find you here from 10 am till 2:30, you haven't once visited the main town. Go get yourself a life and have fun, explore!" Matthew was pleading with me. "I don't want to see you throw your life away to some newspapers. Just... try, for today." _Why me, how did I get landed with him? Why me out of every other person here?_ I sighed and capped my pen, knowing full well he would not give up the struggle to get me out and about.

"What do you want Wingdram?" Matthew beamed brightly, patting the kids shoulder twice.

"I want you to take some time off, explore Storybrook with Henry, I'm sure you'll find him interesting, he's a marvellous boy" _he's a marvellous pain in the ass._ I nodded weakly, having the courage to pick up the coffee again.

"Whatever let me finish my drink," I risked a glance to Henry, who was watching me with an amused smile, which certainly increased my disliking for the child. Thankfully the rich liquid did not burn my rough throat for a second time, though it did manage to warm my stomach.

"I think Matt's right, It's good to see the other parts of Storybrook, my mum says its nice to get some fresh air." Henry Piped up unhelpfully.

I listened as I drained my drink, narrowing my eyes before tilting my head slightly. "Ever heard of a window?" I inhaled steadily, preparing for the horrible day being stuck with the boy. "Why can't you look after it?" I ask Matthew coldly, piercing him with my eyes.

" '_He'_" Matthew corrected " I have a busy shift today Roxy, His mother's busy to, you know, mayor and all, and Emma's with Graham today." This confused me, why would the kid be hanging round with Emma? Probably they had already befriended, two lonely misfits I suppose.

"Fine!" I relent, making sure they both could hear the unwillingness in my voice as I shove my papers and pen into my black leather shoulder bag.

"Good girl" If only my eyes were lasers, I'd have killed him there and then, scorning him with a piercing look that often made people swallow on their fear, yet Matthew only laughed. Henry jumped to his feet, eager to show me around, as I stole one last 'please don't make me do this' look, pleading almost with my friendly betrayer. How could he leave this thing with me? " Have Fun!" he called as I began to walk away.

" Whatever! Oh, can you chuck my cup in the bin?" I asked, not saying please, he didn't deserve it for the torture I would soon experience

" Sure, Mistress" he added mockingly, laughing as he watched me go. I thought I saw Ruby lean on the counter and wave to me calling a faint 'good luck'. _Yeah, I'm going to need it._

The air was bitterly clear and fresh as supposed to Granny's coffee shop, making me adjust my breathing as the icy thin air escaped into my lungs.

"So, where are we going kid?" I try not to look down at him, which was almost irresistible feeling his constant gaze staring up at me. I wondered how long it would take for the brat to begin talking about that fictional book he's so keen about.

" Uh, just walk about for now. I want to show you the pet rescue place too, it'd be great for one of your articles." I was mildly interested, but it was possible it could be worth it, if it meant another article for the newspaper. So the kid and I walked in silence for a way. " You don't like children much do you?" he asked. _Of course not they are spiteful little creatures that get up to no good._

"No" I answered plainly.

"Why?" the little brat was beginning to drive me insane. _Because they never know when to hold their tongue and they are always too nosy._

"I just don't". He nodded, maybe getting the hint I was finding him truly annoying. He stopped just outside Hoppers Psychiatry Office, much to my confusion. Upon seeing my odd expression, Henry laughed.

"Don't worry Roxanne, we're not stopping here," I felt the relief in my face, as I watched the kid pull a large rectangle book from his bag_. Oh no._ I knew what was coming, the famous you-are-a-story-character lecture, I had been luck to escape it so far. Instead of talking to me immediately, he slung the bag on his back and flipped the pages till he found where he had left off and began to read in his head while walking. I watched the boy in curiosity for a moment, turning my head when he came to look my way. Why shouldn't I? I took no interest in either him or his book. After a few moments of walking in silence I risked a glance back at him, finally my horrid curiosity took the better of me.

"what's that you're reading, kid?" I frowned a little wondering. Henry grinned from ear to ear lighting up like the sun. He shut his book to show me the brown leather cover. "Once upon a time," I mumbled, what a sickly title. But after he was he was just a kid right. "How old are you anyway? Nine? Ten?"

"Eleven" he corrected, flipping through the old pages once more, before looking back up to me with chestnut coloured eyes. "How old are '_you'_?" I stifled a small chuckle

"That's for me to know, and you not to find out" The boy found the page he was looking for and held it up to me. There was a picture of a man with floppy black hair, pale skin, and, if I wasn't mistaken, a scar near his right eye. The man in the picture wore black clothes and was looking out to me, like he knew I was there.

" Who does that look like to you?" Henry asked me curiously. I forced myself to shrug and look blank.

"No Idea?" He rolled his eyes and turned the page. There were two lady's in this picture. One had beautiful golden hair, cascading in a shimmering waterfall down her back. She wore a simple blue dress, stained with what looked like grass, and, was that mud? She had the worlds most brilliant smile, unlike the lady that sat further away from her. She was all in black except from her pale skin, illuminating in the darkness as a result of the flowers that were glowing slightly_._ Flowers, glowing_? It's a fairy story_. I constantly reminded myself of this. The woman had cherry red lips and high cheek bones that gave her an authentic look. The corner of her lips were turned up in an almost smile, it was as if she couldn't smile, as if she didn't know how. There were two horns on top of her head. What did this mean? I was questioning myself, was she a devil? Then why did the other girl look so happy? I shook my head dismissing all these unanswered questions. Only one thing was sure, minus the horns, the lady undoubtedly looked like me. "Who..." I cleared my throat " Who is that?" Henry looked up at me.

"That's Maleficent, and Aurora." It was coincidence it had to be. Yes, there was some painter in the town who painted the characters like the inhabitants of Storybrook, that's what it was, surely? "I want to show you the pet rescuers place!" he took off, jogging that I had to quicken my pace, soon I was jogging after him.

"Henry wait!" I yelled after him, jogging up the street, a street, as Matthew said, a place I haven't been before. Finally, the boy came to a stop outside a large grand looking shop.

"This is were rescued animals stay. The people here, they heal the animals, nurture them, they're really nice." Henry explained, I opened my mouth to protest I was not buying a pet before he asked, but he had already opened the door, sending off an annoyingly high pitched bell. I looked about, thankful there was nobody at the counter. I walked over to the tanks, and aquariums, fish and fish and fish. I had never seen so many fish in one place. I looked back for Henry, who was entertaining a litter of cute, tiny Chihuahua pups, that leapt up to lick his fingers. I slowly edged around the shop. Animals and children, two things I couldn't stand. Both Henry and I jumped upon hearing a soft female voice behind us.

"How can I help you?" we turned to see a young girl around 17? She wore a light blue top and a dark knee length pinafore. The girl wore one of those name badges, with writing so small and loopy It was impossible to decipher such code. She had a soft pale tone to her skin and her golden hair was tied up in an outstanding looking bun. Her smile was beautiful. As she held her hand out to greet us, I recognized the sweet, pretty Pet rescuer as the Aurora from Henry's book. "Hello, my name is Lisa Fanning."


	2. Hunting Henry

_**A/N Sorry if chapters are not the length you are comfortable reading, I always find I wright to much, Alright alright/1 on with the second chapter! ^-^**_

* * *

" No"

" But, I thought-"

"Forget it"

"I just,"

"Stop it!"

" Can you please-"

" I said no, Henry!"

Henry had done nothing but annoy me since I first laid eyes on him. Now he insisted I was the horned woman, and the blond haired pet rescuer was Aurora. How dare he march me right into the pet shop and make me look like a fool. We weren't even there to buy, it must've made us look weird turning up out of the blue. Henry and I were back outside standing in from of the clock tower. " Roxanne, I need you to believe me!" The kid pleaded. I didn't stand for it. The sight of Lisa had, for some reason confused me, clouding my mind, she was like a person I had known all my days, a person I could trust with my life. I remember the awful redness that I felt boiling my ears, I could almost feel each ear with their own heartbeat. I couldn't name the feeling, was I angry, was I happy, confused or embarrassed. Lisa had done something to me, just by her smile. After her introduction I had tried to reply with my own name, but it sounds crazy now I rethink of it, I had forgotten. I stood, stammering like an idiot as I gazed into Auroras- no, Lisa's, priceless blue orbs. My legs were as reliable to hold me up as a bee is capable of lifting an elephant. I had to support myself on the table and also on Henry, who looked at me with unusual concern. _"Roxanne? You alright?"_ he had asked me. I nodded weakly, unable to keep my eyes upon the girl for long in fear I would collapse completely. Lisa had a hand out for support to catch me if I fell, slowly letting her hand drop by her side seeing I had steadied myself. She was frowning softly all in concern for me.

_"I... I need to go"_ I had exclaimed desperately. Henry had a reply on the tip of his tongue, but I didn't stick around to hear him, quickly escaping the embarrassment of acting strange in front of the pet rescuer.

_"Rox-"_ I was already out of the door, when I had heard the blond girl call my name. I had already took off down the street when I was joined by Henry, who had said nothing to me for a while.

"So do you believe me now?" he asked

" No"

" But, I thought-"

"Forget it"

"I just,"

"Stop it!"

" Can you please-"

" I said no, Henry!"

I leant against the clock tower in stubborn silence refusing to let the child talk me into this Story character crap. It wasn't real it couldn't be. " Where's you're house kid? I'm taking you home" Henry's shoulders drooped as he relented and began to slowly amble down the street with me tagging along just behind him.

"Nobody believes me," he murmured along the way. _Thats because you're absolutely crazy and your just a kid._ I wanted to say, but I held my tongue.

"maybe nobody's ready to know... considering you're right" I suggested not wanting the kid to feel completely hopeless. We walked for some while before stopping in front of a large white house, it was clear to tell its owner was rich. I left the kid on the porch, and for some odd reason he didn't go inside. Maybe he was lying and this wasn't his house. But I recalled what Matthew had said. '_His mother's busy to, you know, mayor and all' _this was his house alright. I sighed striding up the path, knocking loudly and clearly on the front door. I was just about to knock again impatiently when a woman finally answered the door. She had mid-length jet black hair, neat and presentable. She wore a smart black suit and white top. Her red lips were expressionless and her eyes vague. I presented Henry to her.

" Please take your son, I'm sorry I am not a children kind of person..." I swallowed but thankfully she understood me.

"Please forgive him, he's just a boy with stories at heart, no doubt he was showing you his book, right?" she smiled innocently at me, and dismissed Henry to his room, before turning back to me. " please, do come in" I was in the middle of a protest when Henry's mother turned leaving the door open, leaving me no choice but to enter after her. I couldn't stop myself from looking around. This place was huge, decorated with black and white, and several chandeliers and expensive ornaments. " so who were you?" It took me a while to register her question being so caught up in looking around.

" Oh, um Roxanne Moore, ma'am," I turned to look at the woman who was pouring two glasses of what looked like apple juice. She had a faint smile on her lips.

"No, I mean, in the story? Who did Henry say you were?" I recalled the book back to my mind, the two woman, contrasting in every way, one, light, happy and sweet, the other dark, unloving and cold, I wasn't truly like that was I. _It's just a fairy Story Roxanne._

"Maleficent." I cleared my throat " I was Maleficent, Matthew, Was the man on the page before, and. .." I forced her name from my lips "Lisa, the pet rescuer, was Aurora" The woman handed me a glass and smiled, taking a seat opposite me.

" I trust you know the child is just being as all children are, right? Making things up" I didn't hesitate to reply with a quick 'of course'.

" I mean, He says I'm the evil Queen, his own mother." She spoke a little hurt that I couldn't help but think of the hurt in Lisa's voice when she called my name as I left the shop. A sharp knife stuck in my throat, choosing that as the opportunity to sip the apple juice, soothing my throat from the coffee burn earlier.

"I see, I honestly don't expect anything better from a child" I nod, wondering why the mayor had wished to discuss this with me, of course I wasn't going to believe I was this horned woman... perhaps. The mayor smiled to me as I finished the juice. She stood up and walked to me holding out her hand.

"Regina, Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrook" I took her hand cautiously shaking it.

"Roxanne Moore, the newspaper editor" I tell her again, having already told her my name. " and don't worry about Henry, I guess all children are the same," I nodded to her with a faint smile. I heard a door slam from upstairs, then Regina sighed.

"He was probably listening, I'm sorry, I never know, but like you said he's a child, and very addicted to the beliefs these stories are real. She walked me to the door, gratefully I left the house. "I'm here if you need anything" she called, though I guessed she just wanted to make sure I could talk to her if the Story character things were bothering me.

"Likewise," I nodded, " Maybe, not being rude, but you could take Henry to Hoppers, if the situation gets worse," Regina smiled, "I might, thank you Roxanne." She closed the door and I was left on the street, confused and alone.

Soon, I found myself in Matthews pub, sitting on a stool at the bar with a large beer in front of me, and hell did I need it. It wasn't long before a cheerful Matthew laughed and made his way over to me, drying some glasses.

"so, how was it?" he asked in a merriness that I hated, how could he always be so.. Merry?

"I hate you, you know that?" I stated in a tired voice. I held the beer close to my lips, not letting the liquor pass the cherry red barricades. Matthew chuckled lightly nodding.

"I know. What happened?" I finally took a sip of the strong liquid, placing it back on the bar. He told me I was a fairytale character. And took me to a pet rescuers building" he shrugged to show I wasn't bothered, even if in truth I could literally think of nothing else. Matthew was smiling strangely, drying up more glasses.

"That's were Lisa Fanning Works right?" I stiffened, I had no idea Matthew visited the Pet rescuers, I nod awkwardly.

"She often comes here..." I looked at him horrified, the fact the sweet young girl came here was surprising, was she even old enough to drink, "To talk to me of course," he added, smirking at my shocked expression. "She stays at granny's hotel, room 36 I think"

"Stalker," I confront him with a smirk of my own.

"Nah, she told me" _Why would she tell you? _I wanted to ask. W_hy was I even bothered?! _I tried to remove the blond haired girl from my mind and having Matthew talk about her, really wasn't helping. I had drained half my Beer, blinking away my thoughts distractedly. "Are you okay," Matthew was asking my. I nodded my head simply. " Oh look, here's Lisa now" I almost groaned, I didn't want her to see me like this, were I wasn't coping with my own thoughts. Was I 'afraid' to see her? No, that wasn't possible, was it. I turned on my stool to see the door push open quickly, and sure enough was Lisa, accompanied by Regina, Ruby, Mary Margaret ( my thoughts reminded me she was Henry's teacher) Emma and Granny herself. "What's going on?"Matthew asked surprised, probably never having so many customers in his pub at once. Regina spoke first, concern and fear etched into her face, her eyes swimming with worry.

"It's Henry, he's missing!" I stood up immediately, without reason. I had no concern for the boy, and actually I was quite happy he had gone. He was a right pain, but seeing Lisa's face reflect the worry in Regina's eyes, made me, for some reason, determined to help. Matthew escaped the restrictions of the bar to join the small group. " We should split into two's. Ruby if you go With Granny, Matthew come with me. Emma and... Mary Margaret and Lisa and Roxanne. Please..." She added, almost in tears " find him" We all went into our allocated pairs. In pain, I looked away, pain of seeing Lisa sad. Oh damn what was happening to me! Lisa and I went East from there, past the Clock Tower, near the docks. We walked for a while calling 'Henry,' till my voice almost broke. Lisa's shoulders drooped a little, making me call Henry a few more times, just in case.

"Please, stop, you're going to lose your voice soon," Lisa told me softly. She was right, I could feel my throat tighten and dry. I looked down finding it impossible to look at the girl with blond hair, Even though she was smiling brilliantly at me. "You're Roxanne Moore, you were in my shop today." I could do nothing but stiffly nod.

"Hmm-hmm" I agreed.

"Henry is a lovely boy, isn't he" I almost choked on my tongue " He has this book of fairy tales, he tried persuading me I was Aurora before" she giggled cutely that made my soul lighten. "Has he shown you his book yet?" she asked me curiously.

"Yes," I turned my head to smile softly, pleased to see she hadn't stopped smiling at me. "He said I was Maleficent, but Regina assured me they were only stories." Lisa nodded, and I frown a little as I watched her shiver in her blue work uniform. I took off my thick black coat I wore everywhere and draped it around her shoulders making sure I wasn't looking at her, feeling my ears boil red.

"No, p-please, it's your coat, I can't" I returned to smile at her, nodding, letting her wear my coat.

"I don't mind," she smiled gratefully, slipping her arms into the sleeves, hopping she was at least a little warmer. She pulled the coat tighter around her, burying her nose in the collar.

"Thank you." She mumbled stifling a yawn. Watching her curiously I sat on a bench near the children's playground, finally resting from the search for the boy. Without question she sat next to me, tucking her legs up beside her. "Do you think he's already back?" she asked me, it took me a while to figure she was talking about Henry. I nodded.

"He's probably with Emma," I reassure her, as she yawned again. We sat in silence as I watched the stars. " Lisa..." I sigh. Blinking onto the silence, I look to the blond haired girl who had fallen asleep, curled up on the bench, leaning against me. She looked so peaceful. How could a girl so peaceful, cause so much confusion and disaster in my life? The little trouble-maker, so innocent had set a flame alight in me, and I knew, it was likely I would have to extinguish it, it was just a ... a crush? That sounded crazy in my head. I didn't even know the girl, no matter if it felt like I did. I sighed softly, manoeuvring my arm to rest around Lisa. "Goodnight Beasty," I whispered, returning my gaze to the stars, knowing that not one of them could compare to the beauty of Lisa. It wasn't long after this that I noticed a figure had been sitting on the floor near the playground the whole, time, only now it was standing nearer.

"Do you believe me now?" Henry emerged from the darkness, beaming. "You're Maleficent, she's Aurora, It just fits!" I was sure I was bright red right now. I had to take the child back, but there was no way I was leaving Lisa.

"Kid, go home, everybody is out here looking for you!" I protested to him, not so loud, watching the sleeping pet rescuer sleep, her head now on my lap. The sight melted my heart. Henry shook his head smiling still.

"Nobody, believes me!" his smile faded with a sigh " I heard you and my mother talking... But I'm telling you, everyone here is from this book!" he pleaded holding up 'Once upon a time'.

"Can I, can I have a look at that?" He nodded holding the book out to me, before sitting on the bench a few inches from Lisa's feet. I flicked through the pages before finding the one that looked like Matt, reading in my head.

_Diaval enjoyed the sight of Aurora still playing games with the faeries of the Moor, leaning casually against one of the trees like his mistress. Watching the flying mud exchange from human to creature, longing to be apart of such fun, but knowing his mistress wouldn't approve..._

I frowned, blinking. Hadn't Matthew called me mistress earlier when I asked him to dispose of my cup. The faeries of the Moor, that was like my second name, surely this was coincidence, it had to be! I flicked the page, unable to keep myself from stealing a glance at Lisa, comparing her to the Aurora in the book.

_Maleficent sat statue-like, admiring the girl she had once hated so much. Indeed Aurora looked Happy, and that was now what Maleficent cared about, awfully aware of Aurora's sixteenth birthday, dawning in less than a week. She exchanged a glance with Diaval, when suddenly a creature had accidently hit her with the mud. Diaval laughed hysterically, as they all watched Maleficent, waiting for her reaction. The creature stepped back nervously, knowing he had done something wrong. Maleficent used her magic to splash the laughing Diaval, soaking him head to toe in mud, and they all began laughing, playing in the mud..._

I read to the end of the page my lips turning up in a soft smile. As I longed to be engulfed into the picture I was now sure was Lisa and I. I was vaguely aware of Henry speaking. He had to repeat his question several times for me to hear it.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked. I turned to see Aurora, Lisa, still sleeping next to me in my coat.

"Yes, I do"

* * *

_**A/N There will be more so sit tight, I'm on a quick holiday for a few days but I'll use that time for thinking up ideas!. See you soon xxxx oh and would you pls review, it's mean so much!**_


	3. Hating the Baker

**_A/N So, sorry for the late update, I was on hols, and it is SLIGHTLY shorter than the other two chapters but, please by all means enjoy and review :)_**

* * *

Aurora was standing there helplessly looking at me as she talked about her aunts, them imbeciles, Knotgrass, Flittle and thisletwit, thinking that they could raise Aurora. The tall grass that surrounded us swayed gently, rustling quietly as a soft breeze blew. The honeycomb sun was burning my back through the dark black cloak I wore. I drew my attention back to the sweet girl. "They said something about an evil faerie... but I cannot remember her name." She was murmuring. My throat became terribly dry, feeling my tongue curl to the roof of my mouth. It felt like I had a mouth full of sand, and for a moment I could not speak, cursing the damned faeries in my head.

"Maleficent?" I managed, feeling worry and hurt spread through me, tugging on my aching heart. Aurora looked to me with her sweet blue eyes, her brow creased curiously.

"Is it true? Are you Maleficent?" I couldn't have felt worse if I had tried. Did the stupid aunts tell her everything? Did they tell her I had cursed her when she was only an innocent beautiful baby? I couldn't regret anything more than I did then, regretting so badly my act of revenge. My stomach was knotted and I was so helpless to the fact that, finally, Aurora understood the evil I had once warned her about, my evilness. I just wanted to hold her then and comfort her, and show her I had really changed. But would she forgive me? I doubted it, why should she? I sighed and dipped my head in shame, longing to be somebody else, anybody but the person Aurora would soon hate more than anybody else. I out of all people knew how betrayal felt, and It pained me to know my beasty would be feel the way I did when Stefan had stole my wings. The betrayal, the hatred, the revenge. I didn't want that for Aurora, she shouldn't have to suffer the way I did, but I brought this upon myself. I opened my mouth to answer her, feeling a strange feeling suddenly. It was as if the air was tickling the bridge or my nose, I frowned in curiosity. Pushing the feeling aside, I could see Aurora looking at me, the sight of her was fading_. 'No, not yet!"_

"Aurora," I called out to her mumbling. "Aurora," My eyes flicked open, blinded by the light of the sun. Once my vision had cleared, the feeling of the wind upon my nose remained. Only it was not the wind. Lisa was smiling softly, stroking the bridge of my nose softly with a pale finger. After blinking a few times, I figured how odd I would have looked mumbling about Henry's book character, it seemed so real. The sight of Lisa's face calmed my crowded thoughts. Her blond hair fell in a shimmering curtain to one side, her blue eyes made it look like she was happy to see me. For some reason, our positions had changed over night, now I had my head on her lap as she watched over me, I could, yet again, feel my ears burn red.

"good morning Roxy," she giggled cutely as I tried sitting up, aching from the awkward position on the bench. I could hear the Aurora from my dream, still ringing in my ears_. "Is it true, are you Maleficent?"_ Was I Maleficent? Was I? I had no idea. I smiled a little while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Morning Lisa." She seemed to beam brightly as I spoke her name, a smile that made my heart flutter. Suddenly, I was aware I had been clinging to her hand since I woke up, and blushing brightly, I finally released her fingers. What an awkward day already. I decided to try change the topic.

"Where's Harold?" I murmured, earning another giggle from the pet rescuer.

"Henry" she corrected, and turned her head to indicate a small boy, curled up fast asleep at the other end of the bench. "should we take him back now, the other will be worried..." she suggested. I could only shrug.

"Why wake him, he looks... peaceful" I sigh gently. "What now?"

"Well, seen as we're friends," She smiled again, sitting up properly to turn to me. " I want to know more about you" she stated simply. My heart lightened and dropped at the same time. I was glad that she took a faint interest in me, but... I didn't have too much to tell.

"Okay..." I say nervously, all I could come up with was " ... What's your favourite food?" She smiled at me and thought for a moment.

"Strawberries, I'm Vegetarian," I grinned slightly, I was vegetarian myself, I couldn't stand the idea of eating animal, it was basically murder. After around twenty minutes, I had found out quite a bit. Lisa Fanning had a dream to go to New York, she had three adopted Aunts, her favourite animals where owls, she had a pet raven and she loved to read. As it turned out, I did have enough to tell, so my worries were put to an ease. "What's your favourite colour?" she asked me, I had to think about that one. I liked black, but I didn't want to put her off as if I was a Goth or depressed person, but there were other colours I like too.

"Green, Dark green" She smiled brightly.

"Blue. I like blue... Blue and green is like the sea! I love the sea, it's so mysterious," I remembered having used that exact term in one of my articles on water pollution. I smiled at the girl inhaling her sweet scent, almost like honey and dog shampoo, which honestly smelt nice. I was very aware of our faces only inches apart, If she turned her I would probably be close enough to kiss her. As if on perfect cue, she turned her head to look at me. Although my heart melted, I maintained my usual self, except from bowing my head a little leaving a small gap between our lips in a foolish moments hesitation. Slowly, Lisa edged forward, filling the space. My heart jolted as her soft, sweet lips met my own dark red ones. She seemed to enjoy herself, closing her eyes as I deepened the kiss, snaking my arm around her waist, caught in the beautiful moment I wished would last for ever. I felt her warm hands around my back.

"That's not part of the story," I heard a small voice. I could have killed that boy from the moment I saw him, and embarrassed I quickly pulled away to see Henry sitting up blinking in surprise. Lisa was blushing terribly, attempting to hide behind her hair. I was in a loss for words, feeling like a little girl. But Henry was only a boy right? 'If' He told someone, they wouldn't be likely to believe him... I hope. He could see both our embarrassed faces and nodded "I wont tell anyone..." I was slightly grateful, but I couldn't speak.

"L-lets get you home," Lisa managed, gathering herself together, back to the sweet pet rescuer. Lisa and I escorted Henry back to the Mayors house in Silence. I got De Ja vu, Knocking upon Regina's door once again, with Henry standing in front of me. The door was opened immediately, as if Regina was sitting beside the door all this time. She almost flung herself at the boy in a hug.

"Henry, where've you been!?" she was almost crying, clinging to the young boy. How she could love that brat so much I hadn't a clue. "Th-thank you, Roxanne, Lisa, how can I ever repay you?" _Keep that damn kid away from me! _I really wanted to say, but my mouth remained shut, as I shrugged.

"You don't need to repay us, it's alright" Lisa spoke for me, watching the mayor crush her son to death. After a while of chatter that I couldn't be interested to listen to, Lisa and I walked down the street, our hands in our pockets, and again in silence. "I have to open the shop soon..." she mumbled " I best be on my way," she looked up to me, as I smiled a little to her.

"Then I'll see you soon," I looked around for a small moment to make sure the coast was clear before pecking the girl gently on the lips. " A farewell present" I smirked, watching her blush, as she turned away to leave for her shop. I couldn't help but smile watching her walk away, still in my coat.

_Ding. _

_What a stupid STUPID Bell. _I thought to myself, nearly every shop in Storybrook was accompanied with a high pitch, annoying sounding chiming bell. Even Granny's coffee shop, which, once again I found myself in. It was busy today, all talk of Henry's disappearance. Nearly every seat and stool was occupied except a few near the corner around one table with Emma Swann and Jason Price sitting there. I had second mind to turn around and leave, but Ruby had already served up my coffee, knowing what I always had, I paid her, and took a seat on the spare table keeping to myself as I could hear the other two talking. I didn't want to intrude in whatever they had to say, so I just blew my coffee. Jason was chuckling amused. He was a young lad around eighteen, twenty? His messy mid-length brown hair tickled the tops of his shoulders. His jeans were tattered and his sneakers were old and worn. He made odd appearances in Matthews pub, the two men secretly traded, Beer for bread, or cake or whatever Matthew fancied from the Baker.

"So he calls me Phillip?" the Baker laughed, drumming his fingers on the cup, whilst looking bemused to the blonde that had arrived four days ago. Swann nodded, stirring her hot chocolate, with a soft smirk.

"Yes, the kid is so persistent, I'm surprised if there is an innocent civilian to escape his theory" _Henry._ It was easy from such a description to identify the boy they spoke of.

"He is quite an extraordinary boy, I wonder how he ever jumped to such conclusions," Emma shrugged

"Don't know. So, what's Phillips story?" she smiled and I began to feel like an intruder, sitting there listening to these two at the same table talk about Henry and that book.

"Well, he's a prince, that's good enough for me," Jason chuckled running a hand through his mop of hair. " He comes into the story, on his way to King Stefan's castle, and bumps into Aurora." He smiled. "Pretty Lass, young, sweet, and he fell in love!" he added dramatically, all soppy and weird. My first reaction was definitely _Ew._ But then it hit me. _Aurora, he fell in love with Aurora?! My Aurora!_? I felt sick immediately, glad I was leaning on the table, in fear I would double over. I wanted Jason to shut up to stop talking but he didn't. " 'Rora had bin cursed, when she was a lil' babe. And when she was sixteen she'd fall into a death like sleep only to be awakened by true loves kiss, that's were I come in" He grinned proudly, flicking his hair out his eyes. _Cursed. Death. True Love_. It couldn't be. Not him, he could not be Aurora's true love. I could feel my stomach tighten in knots, and my palms burned with sweat. Emma watched Him nodding. One thing was sure, I hated the Baker.

"Who would curse a little baby?" she wondered curiously, after a sip of her Hot chocolate. Finally she brought her attention to me smiling warmly. " You've met Henry right? Who'd he say you were?"she was keen for some reason but I couldn't answer. I opened my mouth eventually

"M-" I began, but Jason had cut in.

"Who would curse a baby? I'll tell you who. Her name was Maleficent" I could feel all the energy low from me in a sinking despair. Maleficent cursed Aurora? I cursed Lisa? No, It wasn't true! Henry was just a child it was made up, it had to be. My face went cold as I lost focus on everything, my hand slipped, spilling the coffee, my knees bucked and my eyes rolled into my head, as I fell from the chair, in an unconscious pile on the floor. I heard several horrified gasps and many footsteps come to my aid, and then I blacked out.


End file.
